


Summer Loving

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Other, Public appearance, Revelations, Team as Family, Teasing, Weddings, going public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “ ‘Like what you see.’ he purred as Jev reached out to straighten his tie.‘Very much. My handsome husband.’ Jev said teasingly, looking down to Dan’s hand, seeing the 2 rings sparkling in the light.‘Still can’t believe we finally married!’ Daniel sighed. Jev smiled, pecking his lips quickly.‘Finally!’ he emphasised.”Or, the one where Jev and Daniel reveal they got married over the summer break.





	Summer Loving

Jev smiled as he watched Daniel check himself out in the mirror, eyes trailing over the Aussie’s body in the tight gray suit. Daniel caught his eyes in the mirror before grinning and turning around, walking over to Jev.

“Like what you see.” he purred as Jev reached out to straighten his tie.

“Very much. My handsome husband.” Jev said teasingly, looking down to Dan’s hand, seeing the 2 rings sparkling in the light. 

“Still can’t believe we finally married!” Daniel sighed. Jev smiled, pecking his lips quickly. 

“Finally!” he emphasised. He looked down at his own hand afterwards, running his fingers over the silver ring, thinking back to the day it was finally placed there. He remembered Daniel cried a lot, his sobs overpowering the gentle sound of the ocean, but even more than that he remembered how happy he was, finally marrying the love of his life.

Daniel pulled him from his thought by gently kissing the tip of his nose, making Jev scrunch up his face a little.

“That day was great wasn’t it?” Daniel asked, his own memories springing to mind. Jev nodded.

“It was the best day of my life.” he answered in all honesty, his finger now absentmindedly running over the silver of Daniel’s ring.

“Ready to finally let people know?” Daniel asked. Jev grinned and nodded.

“Absolutely.” 

~~  
Daniel and Jev made their way over to the red carpet at the event, knowing people would most likely want photos of them. Jev was one of the brand ambassadors after all, so it was almost expected for him to walk the red carpet. They walked out hand in hand, both smiling as they faced the cameras. 

The red carpet part didn’t take too long, the press seemingly interested in just getting the usual photos to publish, nothing extra special. No one seemed to notice the matching rings they now wore, not even with Daniel not so subtly trying to show them off, tilting his hand towards the photographers ever so slightly.

Jev noticed Daniel was getting impatient and intertwined their fingers, squeezing them slightly to silently tell Daniel to be patient. 

Finally, Jev was invited on stage for an interview, mostly generic questions about the brand and also about his championship win in FE. Jev answered them as he was expected to, using his French charm to make the audience laugh.

“And we saw you brought your fiancé Daniel Ricciardo to tonight’s event as well?” the interviewer asked, curious as to the latest happenings in the relationship.

“Erm… about that.” Jev said with a chuckle. “We got married in the summer break.” he revealed. The audience gasped before cheering, not quite expecting the good news he’d just revealed. 

“We need more on this! Can you give any details of the wedding?” the interviewer asked. Jev chuckled and nodded.

“We got married in Italy. It was only a small ceremony, and probably the best day of my life.” Jev said, looking to the side of the stage, where Daniel was smiling widely at him. “I can’t believe I have such an awesome and loving husband, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him.” he added. 

As he walked off stage again, the interview now finished, he went over to Daniel and pressed a shirt kiss to his lips.

“I love you.” he whispered. Daniel grinned.

“I love you too.” he answered. “By the way, I saw some of your formula e friends are here.” he said, ponting over his shoulder. Jev glanced over and chuckled when Andre immediately gave him a small wave. 

“Come on, let’s go over to them.” Jev said, wrapping an arm around Daniel’s waist.

Andre grinned and hugged both men briefly before chuckling.

“Still can’t believe you two got married. Jeandre is completely over now.” he teased, before pouting. Jev laughed back before hugging Andre again.

“Yeah, I’m now tied down for the rest of my life!” Jev said with a wink, looking back at Daniel.

“Oh you know you love it.” the Aussie said, making Andre raise his eyebrow as he glanced between the two.

“I don’t even want to know what happens when you’re alone!” he snorted, tears almost falling as he laughed heavily.

“Well, what a typical couple would do, Andre!” Jev retorted quickly.

“Right. Anyways, yeah, congrats on getting married!” Andre said again, patting Daniel’s shoulder.

“Watch this idiot for me, okay?” he said, pointing at Jev. Daniel chuckled.

“Always.” Dan replied, smiling slightly at the German.

“Hey, do you mind if we went and spoke to Mitch?” Jev said, the bonding time between his husband and his best friend honestly scaring him a little. He definitely didn’t want them to team up together on pranks. Andre shrugged.

“Sure, see you later.” he said, giving them a wave before sauntering off. Daniel and Jev headed for Mitch, who grinned widely at them and hugged them both enthusiastically. 

“Oh my god, congratulations!” he almost squealed. Daniel grinned at the Kiwi’s enthusiasm.

“Still can’t believe it to be honest!” he said, smiling tenderly at the Frenchman by his side. 

“He’s said this basically every day!” Jev said, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation. Daniel just chuckled and kissed his temple. Mitch was meanwhile still beaming at them, happy his longtime friends finally did marry. He’d heard Jev talk about his dream wedding last season, wishing he and Dan would be able to make this happen, and clearly, over summer, they’d made it happen, and Jev seemed happier than ever.

“How much did Dan cry?” Mitch asked, a cheeky smile on his face. Jev snorted.

“I didn’t know that much crying was even humanly possible.” he summarised, earning a slap from Daniel.

“Jev cried just as much, for reference!” Daniel quickly added.

“Bickering like a real married couple already.” Mitch said with a grin.

“Well, we are married after all”


End file.
